


Well No One Here Is Getting Out Alive

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things change in a year. Lives can be saved and lost and fought for. People can meet for the first time and kiss for the last. A lot can fall apart in a year as well, and thats not usually something people like to admit, or recognise at all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well No One Here Is Getting Out Alive

\---

A lot of things change in a year. Lives can be saved and lost and fought for. People can meet for the first time and kiss for the last. A lot can fall apart in a year as well, and thats not usually something people like to admit, or recognise at all, really. Theres so much that could happen that people don't want to look at, the future is the unknown after all, its the deciding factor and its also the end. The only thing people can absolutely agree on after all is that one day, everyone has to die. 

Demons can meet wizards and wizards could summon demons but in the end it doesn't matter who found who because the their worlds and a lot of other things are burning and changing and crashing down around them. 

But they were still together, still Harry and Crowley. Still Crowley and Harry. The Man Who Conquered and The King of the Crossroads, they were still together and in then end even as that begins to burn in their new worlds all they really have left anymore is each other. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Green Day 'Having A Blast'
> 
> "I'm taking all you down with me  
> Explosives duct taped to my spine  
> Nothing's gonna change my mind
> 
> I won't listen to anyone's last words  
> There's nothing left for you to say  
> Soon you'll be dead anyway
> 
> Well no one here is getting out alive  
> This time I've really lost my mind and I don't care  
> So close your eyes  
> And kiss yourself goodbye  
> And think about the times you spent and what they've meant  
> To me it's nothing  
> To me it's nothing  
> To me it's nothing  
> To me it's nothing"


End file.
